


完美造物的崩塌

by Youkali



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, family violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 每一只死去的蝴蝶经过他的手改造，软化，晾晒，插入昆虫针，调整出生前最美的姿态，重新固定，就成了他的造物。





	完美造物的崩塌

对加拉哈德来说那是一个稳定而持久的符号，一个留在通讯里的云端生物。在没见到军需官之前，他将梅林想象为一台电脑，这样更便于理解为何对方拥有如此符合人类审美标准的嗓音。

第一次听到那个声音时哈利.哈特在斯坦利港口拖一搜救生船。那会正是格林威治标准时间喝下午茶的点，他一边想念热司康饼和红酒味的泡芙，一边包裹一具尸体。尸体因严寒僵硬崩裂，涂着伪装油，冷冻做得很好，没多少臭味。哈利又想到阿杰克斯湾医院的茶现在已经不太容易搞到，想要喝茶得私藏茶包，但附近的溪流都可能导致肝病。他摸到一个小小的硬物，是一只奇形怪状的发卡，看久了能看出是个抽象的蝴蝶。哈利凑近拨弄了一下，就听到里头有人说话:“你好，加拉哈德。”

这大概是只新型答录机吧。当时各个单位之间充斥的暗语和蒙马克斯地产管理人生产的伪装油一样厚，你待久了就知道“光线”和“鹰眼”，或是“麻雀”和“星光”——这些都是指挥官、直升飞机、炮兵军官和医生的代号，加拉哈德听起来也是个代号，不过更文雅一点，比如说一个饭桌骑士。哈利饿了，一时没法想到别的。

“你好啊，兰斯洛特。”

他漫不经心地回了一句，发卡里的声音纠正道:“是梅林 。”

哈利把发卡扔回尸体上，又赶紧捡起来。发卡里的人对他讲起圆桌骑士的故事，哈利一头雾水地听了一会，在执勤的苏格兰伞兵走来时把这小玩意别进帽子里，卷发扎起了一个小辫。再后来，他就习惯梅林这样和他说话了。

“我是私自联系你的，加拉哈德。不要告诉别人。”

“你怎么确定要找的是我？”

“等完成测试后我会告诉你。”

不切实际的承诺，这一套挺像个阴谋论的，但梅林就是有本事让人深信不疑。军需官会用一种充满距离感的语态喊他的代号，通讯器里的男低音温柔敲击着耳膜。梅林听起来刻板，稳固，带着年长者的怜悯和慈悲。

哈利愿意做些好事取悦那个声音。

他空闲时告诉梅林在“谢菲尔”号上用机关枪打下飞机以及避开岛民在荒山上潜伏的那些日子，“轻舰”导弹的操作方式，北福克兰岛的气候，关于威尔士人说暗号的笑话。梅林一般在听，或装作在听，偶尔“嗯”一声。

“你不夸奖我吗？魔法师。”

过了一会传来一句:“你做得很好，加拉哈德。”

“上次我去阿杰克斯湾医院，听到那里的电传你说话都变慢了，想要我再带你去吗？”

“我只想提醒你别再把通讯器摘下来放到电视上。”

“那么替我唱首歌？”

“现在可不是时候。”

“作为一个播音员你可真够无聊。我挑个简单的考你，芭芭拉.史翠珊怎么样？”

“你的喜好和你的脸真不成正比。”

“哦，谢谢你夸我漂亮。”

就像一个自动回复似的，或是什么俗套爱情小说里的云端恋爱，一旦哈利遇到什么危险梅林也会同意给他唱歌，就像在给他的人生危机配背景乐，这种水准的配乐要是放在电视节目上准会被投诉。

梅林会唱很长的叙事民谣，小渔船扬着旗帜去扫雷时他开始唱blues run the game——“搭一搜小船去英格兰，宝贝，或许西班牙。”不过他唱的实在没说的好听，哈利更愿意听他讲讲话或是念诗之类的。士兵们有招贴海报和色情杂志，每天晚上窝在一起臭烘烘地撸着鸡巴一块分享。而他总是一个人，他有梅林。梅林一定是台清闲又无聊的电脑，才能背这么多乱七八糟的歌词。哈利偶尔也干些蠢事试图让这台电脑紧张起来。而梅林从不紧张，他永远都知道下一步该怎么做。

梅林可以掌控他们。哈利这么想。

“我回伦敦是不是能见到你？”

“你不一定想见我。你可能已经把我想象成什么我不想知道的东西了。”

“相信我，就算你真的是什么魔法师老鬼，章鱼形状的外星人，三座花园小别墅那么大的终端处理机，莎士比亚本人，或者金发碧眼丰乳肥臀的宝贝发出这种声音我都不会感到惊讶的。最多马上和你绝交。”

“恐怕我担不起你丰富的想象，加拉哈德。你得先完成你的工作。”

哈利的工作结束得很快。廓尔喀人、苏格兰人和威尔士禁卫团开进来接管城防的时候，幸运的陆战队已经可以回家了。他们在浅滩上等待乘坐直升机，突然迫击炮和大炮的弹片在距头顶不到几英尺的地方嘎嘎作响，随着天色渐渐破晓，白色的磷光炮弹象巨大的焰火一样在泥炭中爆炸。哈利往掩体里跑，一边在通讯器里对梅林说了句“魔法师，施个法帮帮我吧”。梅林也说了句什么，哈利听不清楚，过了一会梅林开始唱the foogy dew。一颗炮弹在脚边炸响，哈利摔倒在地上，闪光过后他又把自己撑起来，毫无知觉似的继续往附近的掩体挪动。梅林正好唱到那句“死在爱尔兰的天空下，好过葬身在苏瓦湾，苏丹，巴贝多。”在爆炸声里哈利什么都听不到，于是梅林唱得很大声，听起来都不像他的声音。哈利对着通讯器喊了一句“操你的，梅林，我才不会死!”。他发誓梅林这会肯定在笑，哈利气得牙痒，想着回伦敦之后收拾他。不远处有人踩了直升机布下的地雷，而通讯器里传来的那句歌词是“英国人扛着长枪坐上船，穿过浓雾启程。”哈利的鼓膜嗡嗡作响，那一瞬间想到的是以后可能听不到梅林的声音了。他在一片曝光过度中失去意识。

醒来后哈利见到了他的云端圣女。

那是一个站在床头的陌生人，很年轻，面色苍白，戴着眼镜，穿衬衫和毛织开衫，就像刻板印象本身。对于一个躺在病床上的人来说，他高大得像个巨人。

“你好啊，梅林。”哈利坦然地招呼。

“欢迎回家，哈利，你通过了第一轮测试。”

梅林直立着，左手持一把黑伞，伞尖放在两只脚之间，身体微微前倾，声音在不隔着电脑和通讯器时明亮了许多。他笑起来，隔着安全距离略显踟蹰地拍了一下加拉哈德的肩膀，又飞快移开。

“我们修好了你的鼓膜，但还是有些遗留问题，我听起来还像我吗？”

“不太像，比较像一个在别人临死前配乐的王八蛋。你告诉他唱得真难听，要是见到他我一定对着他的嘴来一拳。”

“我很期待。”

虽然，不过，嗯，他还算是一个完美造物。

*

这把伞后来是哈利的了。梅林把新的加拉哈德从医院带出来那会，医生说后者还有些精神问题，但哈利不这么认为。哈利对梅林说他喜欢昆虫，他确实会在战场上无视濒死的队友去救一只狗或者一只鸟，那只是因为价值观作祟，医生不该为此评判什么。哈利知道自己看起来漂亮又无辜，他也一样有本事让人深信不疑。

梅林像抚慰一个病患那样对他说:“我可以帮助你，哈利。”

完全进入kingsman还需要经历一系列测试，明明已经是既定事实，这个私人正义伸张组织还要假装这不是什么世袭职位。

哈利接受了。

他射杀一只狗。

真令人心碎，他不喜欢杀小东西。

比起人他更爱这些，而固有价值观和种族意识影响着他，哈利总是得去救别人。他对那些人没有爱意，也没有恨意，只是机械地完成拯救工作，他把一个一个符号从死亡里拉起来，放回原位，像是完成一个拼图游戏。

梅林会告诉他该去拼哪块。

哈利那会太漂亮，像个金发白人小姑娘一样受欢迎，常常因为骚扰和无端的恶意大打出手。学员时期他总脸上带伤，梅林的声音也不再独属于他，那个神圣的讯号会在每个人通讯器里响起。所有人的云端圣女，这可真操他妈的，希望这地方除了揍人还能有点别的乐趣。一开始他走在路上会被人堵进墙角，后来哈利拿牛津鞋的后跟踩断对方的鼻梁。哈利对通讯器里说话，那只发卡还别在他耳后，而另一边的梅林从不阻止他。

参军之前哈利想过研究昆虫，参军之后哈利开始研究尸体，比不上昆虫，也勉强能忍受。社交场合的感情交互令他困扰。人们以斤两交易感情，馈赠一些人情，与你认定关系，并要求得到回馈。对哈利来说他们不过是一个又一个面目模糊的存在，直到被崩断，碎裂，彻底安静下来，又变回那些四分五裂的岩石。他们死前灰扑扑的，只有死后那一瞬间会迸发出鲜艳的颜色，当然不会使他们显得更加精致，美丽的只有触须，翅膀，细小的绒毛和粉末折射彩色光芒。每一只死去的蝴蝶经过他的手改造，软化，晾晒，插入昆虫针，调整出生前最美的姿态，重新固定，就成了他的造物。

梅林从不要求他成为朋友或者别的什么，军需官和一个人工智能没什么两样，这种漠然使他感到安全。

哈利毫不意外地以最优成绩胜出，获得正式资格后他又见到梅林，对方替他倒了杯咖啡。

“为什么你总是这么冷静？”再熟一点的时候哈利学会去挑逗梅林，对方只不动声色地微笑。

“不冷静的只要有你们就够了。”

“这么说你是为了我们变成这样的？梅林一个人的时候也喜欢看着肥皂剧擦眼泪？”

“为了需求。”他回答。

梅林不爱他，梅林和他一样，梅林不在乎存在与死亡，梅林浩瀚的头脑容不下冗长的多余情感。梅林真是完美。哈利送马克杯给他，和自己一对的。他从各个国家寄乱七八糟的纪念品给军需官，在任务结束后邀请他吃饭。梅林有时候拒绝，有时候接受，这就像给大脑提供养分，哈利把这些当成日常任务和生存需求，不需要担心得到数值稳定的情感回馈。

他偶尔，偶尔也想要试探一下对方会不会......哦，最好还是不要，梅林是完美的。

在kingsman依旧有不少人试图同哈利建立同事以外的关系，这些人后来都用“他妈的混蛋”“婊子”“精神异常”“虚伪”等词语形容他。哈利是kingsman有名的漂亮的小疯子，似乎这种对象也只有梅林能公平对待。

“你得学会伪装自己，加拉哈德。”有一天梅林告诉他，“不要表现出你的喜好，这些外露的都会是你的弱点。”

“那么你来教教我吧，梅林。”

塑造一个绅士没那么难，只因绅士本身就是为伪装低劣本性而生的物种。哈利很快就表现得老成起来，对任何人展露同一个弧度的完美笑容——这反倒让他令人尊敬且不可接近。两人的物质交流进行了很长一段时间，中途死了很多人，又来了很多人。梅林一直都在，而哈利是最优秀的。

所有人都看得出来，哈利戴着军需官亲手给他的眼镜，和魔法师喝同一款红茶。他的人生就像崭新的厨房那样洁净明亮，这一切原本很好。

——直到他发现梅林也和别人一样

酒精真能毁灭一样好东西，那本是令人爱怜的诉说，可惜对象是哈利.哈特。他那会还捂着流血的肚子，梅林的眼睛也很红，眼镜上糊了一层可怜兮兮的雾气。他的胸部很柔软，因奔跑剧烈起伏，砰砰直跳。他们俩那时都还年轻，哈利想自己倒在血泊里的美好画面足以拍进宗教片里。

“嘿，哭什么，我还活着呢。”他又开始流血了。

“闭嘴。”

梅林身上有酒气，本来是为了给哈利止痛，但他自己也喝得有点多了。

“你知道......”他没说下去，嘴唇贴在哈利的额角。

哈利故意抬了抬手弄脏了他的白衬衫。

他真可爱——一个正常的灵魂这么说。可是真正哈利哈特无动于衷:梅林爱他，梅林不完美了，从蝴蝶变回蛆虫。当然不是什么朋友，朋友是相互的，可哈利只想崇拜那座完美造物。他头晕，不仅仅是因为休克的前兆。哈利心里有一块很大的数字崩塌了，那里原本是一块标志性的巨大符号。他的世界就此凹陷了一块。他不需要，他不想要一个全能无知，绝对公平而冷酷的存在用带着爱意的嗓音说话。

昆虫学家做坏了人生中第一只标本，下手太重，把成虫的内脏糊到了翅膀上。

哈利想推开他，可是梅林滚烫的身体像母亲的枕头。他被污染的云端圣女双手搂着死去的基督，不再有光环，双腿在模糊的视野里漫长地延续成两道黑线。如果可以，他想把军需官格式化。

*

第二次苏醒的时候，他看到的还是梅林。

“你好啊，梅林。”哈利又说。

“欢迎回家，哈利。”这回梅林拍他肩膀的时候没有踟蹰，他拥抱了他。

哈利可以和别的女人调情。他不得不敷衍了事找些情人，减少与军需官单独相处的时间，只为了挽回他想要的那个梅林。下午茶，任务后的晚餐，半夜点歌项目全部取消了，好在人工智能总是擅长伪装，梅林意识到了什么，立刻变回了原来漠然的模样。紧接着，哈利有了艾格西。

艾格西盲目而热切，他望着自己的眼神就像每一个脑子里着火的可爱小蠢货。哈利找到了完美的借口。

他的矮种狗，他的凤仙花，他的小飞蛾。

哈利不怎么需要梅林了。他的伊莉莎崇拜他就像哈利崇拜曾经云端的梅林。哈利一步一步把他养大，也期望矮种狗对自己幻想破灭的那一天。

上帝一定是爱他的。哈利再次陷入黑暗，醒来时所有他不感兴趣的人都已经消失了，他依旧拥有艾格西和一个失去了终端电脑的梅林，后者有些畏惧地对他伸出手，恳求他回到他们身边。老天，他多么明显地流露出他的悲伤。梅林就坐在床边，声音因忧郁而发抖。他低垂着眉眼，脊背苟缩着，没有头发的脑袋往前倾，像个人生失败的老年人。哈利很想告诉他“学会隐藏自己，这些都是你的弱点”，他又想到自己才是梅林的弱点。

看看你，哈利，漂亮的混蛋，你摧毁了一个完美造物。而梅林，也把完美的哈利哈特变成一个品性恶劣的恋物癖了。

他短暂地想到:或许他和梅林，活一个才能让另一个完美。

*

在statesman这段时间，哈利成功营造了精神不正常的现象——也不需要营造，毕竟从一开始他就是这样。这很方便。蝴蝶，蝴蝶，蝴蝶，该死的他又不是什么言情小说里的花样美少女。哈利先是毫无理由地杀掉了在他面前耍酷的美国佬，又在艾格西对他大喊大叫时故作阴沉。他不再对所有人露出弧度统一的友善笑容，伪装太久后暴露出来的本性反而像是假的了。梅林急匆匆地过来检察他的状态，那副焦急又毫无防备的模样让哈利也跟着焦躁起来。他假装不知道梅林喜欢的歌手，并反问“我为什么要知道，这与我无关”。他想梅林大概要伤心了，但对方只是机械重复了一遍“约翰丹佛”的名字要他记住。对话中途被打断，梅林离开了。

哈利凝视着两条修长笔直的腿支撑着梅林高大的身体。军需官对别人来说是个巨人，端坐时两条腿曲起，臀部挤压在沙发上。那个有两条长腿的男人，之后就死了，哈利惊异于自己没多少真正心痛的感觉。

那会梅林看他，他也看梅林。梅林第一次出外勤，他穿了漂亮的新衣服。

或许他应该过去拥抱他，为了约翰丹弗那句心之所属的地方或别的什么。老天他唱得可真难听，约翰丹弗听到会哭吧。他们这么多年，哈利没有送过别人马克杯或者钢笔，没为了谁和别的人形符号谈恋爱，也没对谁产生希望又失望过，梅林是他唯一崇拜过的造物。最后哈利只是朝他敬了一个军礼——同僚，他最爱的云端生物，温柔而冷酷的同类，纯白而无辜的祭品，这才是一个真正完美的造物。虽然死得不太美好，但记忆足以修正这些缺陷。在今后所有的岁月里，哈利也会记着这个最完美的形象。

永远在那的梅林不在了，耳机里从此不再有声音传来。两个加拉哈德尴尬地苟存着，像是继承与被继承的一对反面。艾格西不够成熟，而哈利不把成熟当回事。

仅剩下的一名圆桌骑士带着自己的影子随意杀人。为了兰斯洛特，为了亚瑟，为了梅林，谁他妈知道呢？活下来的加拉哈德只不过想这么做而已。

*

艾格西已经变成了第二个哈利，他杀人后嘴角扬起的笑容属于天真纯洁这些形容词，和从前面目甜美的哈利如出一辙。

加拉哈德跨过这片毒贩庄园带着艾格西出门找一口酒喝。他随便坐进一家西部风格的酒吧点了杯威士忌，一边胡乱地调着通讯器一边听里面的杂音，里头录着一句梅林对他说过的话“你好，加拉哈德”。他反复听了一会，又听到那句“欢迎回家，哈利”。哈利把通讯器扔了。

艾格西在玩命喝酒时停了下来，捂着耳朵安静了几秒，突然跳起来打翻了桌上的酒说告诉他一个好消息。

“哈利，我们快回statesman那里!”

*

哈利再次见到的梅林不再是个巨人，他坐在病床上时像一个因患病而萎缩的儿童，哈利需弯腰同他说话。军需官还是眉睫浓黑，脸色苍白的模样，他们仿佛从未分别过那样互称代号打了一个简短的招呼，梅林接着看他的平板电脑处理永远处理不完的事，艾格西像条阔别多年的家犬汪汪大叫着冲上来抱住军需官，眼泪糊了一床单，差点把梅林掀翻。哈利站在身后，恶劣地想着要不要像之前那样同他握个手。

于是他把狂吠不止的矮种狗从床边提起来，自己占据了床头的座位。

他们靠得很近，梅林的腿就在哈利身旁，它们截断在大腿内侧，成了两段圆弧状的平面。他抬腿时裤脚下露出细细一截银色的金属脚踝，没法再穿那些带着苏格兰格的棉袜或把任何袜带箍在小腿上。

梅林克制又冷漠地朝他微笑，他们握手。

他残缺不全的云端圣女，现在就像一只蝴蝶标本，工程家的小恶作剧或者往他膝盖上踹一脚就能将他摧毁。

这一次死而复生，哈利的心境意外地发生了变化。他不再不接受一个不像电脑的梅林，军需官现在转变成一只脆弱的昆虫了，崇拜对象堕落成研究对象，这依旧很美妙。

哈利蠢蠢欲动，想要把蝴蝶钉到墙上。

好在搞到梅林很容易，一直很容易。

参加完艾格西的婚礼之后，哈利把梅林带回家。当他的梅林躺在哈利安全屋的床头，就是一只被拔掉翅膀的蝴蝶。那两条无用的机械义肢被拆散扔在一旁，苏格兰裙挂着胯骨，裙摆下的大腿仅留出短短一截。哈利把他推倒在床单上，梅林的手还是很长，比例不太协调地揪着哈利的衬衫领口，又想往外推又想把自己藏起来，有些恐惧这么一个高大的阴影从头顶笼罩下来。

哈利亲吻他，从他耳后软骨常架着眼镜的凹痕到偏开脸露出的下颚。军需官被吓一跳，“你在做什么，加拉哈德？”。

哈利心满意足地说:“我可以帮你，梅林。”

他不是不知道对方的名字，只是这样隐晦地表现距离感更有趣。梅林试探着喊过他的真名，但是哈利从不给回应。于是军需官又切换成了礼貌的代号相称，只偶尔，有些脱口而出的情境里他会叫“哈利”。

能够理解，他在梦里一定也是叫“哈利”的。旧习难改嘛。哈利从不阻止艾格西喊他哈利，他馈赠一些回应好让孩子受宠若惊，他喜欢在通讯器里和他的伊莉莎这么干，梅林听得到。

梅林听得到，同事和睦，梅林什么都不会做。

军需官在那段短暂的康复期里几乎避开任何东西。主要是幻痛，他总想站起来，却只能坐在低矮的平台上。一切直立行走的生物拥有巨大黑色的阴影，他们的黑影打在他身上，他们高高地俯视他，露出意义不明的笑容。于是梅林情愿同自己的电脑作伴，至少他一直都是坐着面对它的，他们平等，不分地位。

很快，他就给自己安上了假肢。哈利亲手帮他装上的，又总想把它们拆下来。梅林还是没法走路，那两条假肢又细又硬，很难保持平衡，更何况梅林的体能在长久不出外勤后变得一塌糊涂。哈利像牵引一条不认识路的狗那样拉住他的手。

梅林一手扶住墙，他最多勉强站起来。

“其实你不需要它们。”哈利突然说，“我帮你拆下来。你是完美的，不需要借助外物让自己能够社交或者干些普通人干的活。你完全可以活在别人的幻想里，像一个他妈的国王或者随便别的什么，我会照顾你。”

“哈利，我不想这样。”

“你现在不需要它，你在防备我。”

“你知道你是我最信任的人。”

“你为什么总是想和外面那些人变成一个样，这样不好吗？”

"你希望我像个怪胎吗？“

“你不是怪胎，为什么你不能理解自己有多好？”

梅林愣了一下，突然用一种慈悲又怪异的圣女口吻问:“你还好吗？哈利。”

“过来，梅林，听我的。”

梅林拒绝了。哈利朝他走过来，前者下意识地瑟缩了一下，像个即将遭受家暴的妻子那样僵直。

哈利尽职尽责地扮演了一个按下致命按钮的人，如同在房间外按下按钮的梅林，他一手压住同事的肩膀，另一只手按住了对方的膝盖。

“接下来，你会乖乖的，对吗？”

哈利试图拆掉他的腿时，梅林还气急败坏地要从他身边逃开，当然他没能成功。在梅林大骂“你是个混蛋”时，哈利很简单就从身后绊倒了他，他把他的蝴蝶按在地毯上，解开腰带把裤子扒到腿根。梅林剧烈挣动时，哈利像对付一只机械狗那样有条不紊地找准最脆弱的位置，拿伞柄砸断了其中一条腿的连接处。梅林现在就像一条还没进化完的幼虫，裹着一身乱糟糟的衬衫扭来扭去，一条丑陋的断腿因疼痛与电流反应弹跳着，另一条腿在地面上胡乱踢蹬。

他逃不掉了。

“我是为了你好。”哈利把滑落的眼镜往上推，“你只要哪里都不去就会安全。”

他都在说什么？不过无所谓，没人在听。哈利有条不紊地站起来，他整理自己的西装和头发，左手上的黑伞支在鞋尖，他看着梅林拖着一条腿上凌乱的线路和机械零件往前爬。

“我可以帮你。”

“不需要!我很好。”

“你不好，让我来帮你。”

这真是好借口，梅林总是这么说，于是哈利也爱这么说，这句话令他感到快乐。大概加拉哈德的脑袋真的坏掉了，不然他怎么能如此粗暴地破坏一对精细的羽翼呢？

可再珍爱收藏品的昆虫学家，也总会有打碎一切珍宝的欲望。

梅林还在努力求生，他把身后的哈利当成一团意义不明的怪兽，支棱着一条腿艰难站起来，抓住任何能抓住的东西往前蹦。他在踩着独一根高跷——梅林不是这样的人，他冷静，稳重，固执，他只在乎形象和尊严，除了对象是哈利.哈特时。哈利知道自己有多特别。

于是他也像命运那样悄然从背后靠近，梅林毫无疑问地失去平衡摔在了沙发上。他一时站不起来，接下来的事情就很简单了，哈利用膝关节压住梅林的大腿根，把另一条机械假肢拆了下来。很顺利，这次不需要暴力破坏，裤子自己掉了下来，哈利还有空把另一条腿上的机械残渣也划拉干净了。

梅林在身下发抖，不说话，也不抵抗，两只手推在他肩上，也没用什么力气，到底是推不开亚瑟的骑士。

“乖，我的蝴蝶。”

那两条被截断的大腿根在衬衫底下摆动。哈利眼前飞过许许多多蝴蝶，最大的是一只成虫，羽翼怪异地张开，包裹住了两个人。军需官的双手被钉在白色床单上，就像标本钉在白墙上，蝴蝶的脑袋乱动着，鲜活滚烫地容纳他，梅林的双腿大张，突然断裂在空气中，不存在的小腿和脚踝缠上哈利的腰，臀部挤压着渗出汁水。

“你知道我一直爱你。”哈利不需要什么感情就能说出这句话。

梅林在他身下叹气。

“哈利，你真是......”

蝴蝶张开翅膀笼住了他。

后来他们常常做爱，只有这种时候哈利能拆掉那两条腿，摘下自己的眼罩，梅林看起来也和他一样残缺破败。第二次开始他的军需官就不再害怕这些了，梅林坦然地等哈利像脱一件衣服那样脱掉他的机械腿，然后将他整个抱起来，仿佛抱一只马戏团侏儒。

哈利给他买了许多轮椅。梅林不爱坐那种东西，哈利只是喜欢把它们堆在角落，选择某几个晚上把军需官按到轮椅上。大多数时候梅林都由着他，做得厉害了他会挣扎，但断了腿的不倒翁总也掌控不了自己的身体。梅林东倒西歪，要靠他保持平衡，一半的时间都栽倒在加拉哈德的怀里，一场下来常常被搞到呼吸困难。

事后梅林要对他发脾气，但通过通讯器的声音又低又哑，也没什么作用，说了两句就不说了。

哈利不想让艾格西以外的人见到他。kingsman彻底摧毁又重组之后，艾格西又带回来几个孩子，梅林再也不出现在别人眼前。云端圣女又回来了，他只是一种声音，一段命令，一个符号，像是一道来自上帝的绝对正确的旨意。但他比上帝温柔得多，从不会抛弃你，也不会令你感到寒冷与恐惧，即便是死亡降临那一刻，你也能在通讯器里听到他隔着无数道电流之后毫无情绪的嗓音。但一到晚上，这个上帝现出原形，变得残缺而丑陋，哈利会给他指令，好让这只没有翅膀的蝴蝶不再拼命扇动双翼。

梅林总感到幻痛，半夜吵醒哈利。哈利就会爬起来给他喂药，好让他伟大的大脑保持持久运作。断了翅膀的蝴蝶总是这么脆弱，在地板上爬来爬去找不到方向。哈利于是胡乱安慰他，附赠一些拥抱和安慰。

梅林掌握用义肢的使用方式后，渐渐地要往外跑。哈利有时回家不见人影，有时任务结束会看到梅林在咖啡店门口等他。出过一次外勤的军需官总也有抹不掉的外出渴望，他不再单纯依赖少得可怜的特工远程处理事物，甚至一个人跑去救一个新加入的小姑娘。那两条金属腿让他更快，还藏着小型武器，让他能像罗德里格兹电影里的女主角那样加入战斗。哈利中途把梅林拎回家，对方几次想要跟他说话，都因为哈利阴沉沉的表现住嘴了。他毕竟不是艾格西，没那些死缠烂打的社交技能。一旦上了年纪，尊严总会变得重要。

哈利在地下停稳车，打开车门，关上，从外面打开军需官身边的车门。梅林刚往外伸出一条腿，就被用力往里推了一把，他的后脑撞上车窗，哈利整个挤进来，坐到梅林身边。这几年梅林已然学会了怎样感知哈利重生后阴晴不定的情绪，自觉往另一个方向挪动拉开安全距离。没什么用，哈利突然握住他的一只膝盖将军需官拖倒在后座上。梅林的臀部在皮椅上打了个滑，再一次磕到了门板。他长手长脚，胡乱寻找支撑点，绅士压下来，单手捏着梅林的脖子钉到座椅上，开始拆他的机械义肢。那几乎是一个狰狞可怖的形象。地下车库一片漆黑，梅林整个人被砸进皮革里，挣动着想要站起来，又被哈利反复按回原位。他们两个在后座上扭打成一团，事实上也只是单方面的施暴。假肢上的机关几次自动开启都没有真正开火。过了一会梅林不反抗了，只是睁着眼看哈利。

“你总是希望我变成一个怪胎。”

哈利没回应，继续做他的工作，他的一只手握住膝关节往一个方向拧转着，突然说了一句:“我在帮你。”

“需要帮助的是你，加拉哈德。”梅林开始切换公事公办的语调。哈利抬头看了他一眼，这张如今开始松弛的漂亮脸蛋又低下了。

“当然，梅林总是那么冷静，从来不需要帮助。”

梅林听出来了，他又像个该死的圣女那样满怀悲悯:“哈利，让我帮你好吗？”

“我有严重的暴力倾向，施虐欲，我射杀小狗，我眼前总是爬着各种长翅膀的虫子和动物尸体，而你现在是我唯一的发泄对象。你是个脆弱的祭品，很容易杀掉，你对什么外来暴力都没法反抗。”哈利用力把膝关节拔了下来，像拔掉一只青蛙的腿。电流嗤啦作响，梅林蹙眉闭眼忍住那阵幻痛，他们俩都因这个粗鲁的动作猛的弹跳了一下，哈利重新按住军需官。他的额发已经湿透了，膝盖压着梅林的腹部，把机械假肢随手扔到一边，“我在外面因为一点小事和一屋子的人大打出手，随便杀我看不顺眼的敌人，有时候都算不上敌人，只为了回家不会突然发疯把你掐死在床上。如果你还在让我变得更加焦躁，我可能会.......”

梅林突然说:“你可以打我。”

哈利盯着他，眨了下眼，这一度算得上友好无辜的眼神。甜美的哈利，罪恶的哈利，阴晴不定的哈利，怎么样的哈利都值得原谅。

“你是个好东西，很多人都想要你。要是我可以打你，你现在已经被我钉到墙上了。”

“你可以打我。”梅林认真重复了一遍。

哈利把伞柄举起来，军需官立刻往后缩了缩，偏过头抬起手臂挡住脸。过了一会梅林又把手放下来，犹豫地说了一句:“一个规矩，不准打脸。”

哈利放下伞柄，打掉了梅林挡着脑袋的手臂:“如果你练成两百磅的肌肉，我自然会打你。”

“你在气什么？我总得做我该做的事，就像第一次把你救回来那样。”

“你还想再救一个像我这样的东西？”

“哦那我想世界上不会有几个像你这样的东西，也没几个像我这样的东西会来救你。”梅林朝他笑了一下，温柔得几乎像是一段告白，“只可惜你现在表现得像个混蛋，如果我们这样算结了婚，差不多可以商量分割财产了。”

“我不能再失去你了。”

梅林不说话了。

他没有经历过重量对等的情话，也没有经受过多少来自哈利的爱意表达。无论是真是假，这句话把他打败了。梅林看着车顶，又看方向盘，不知道在想什么。哈利收走了两条义肢夹在臂弯里，替梅林重新系好裤腰，摆正位置，系上安全带，在试图把他放进儿童座里时遭到了激烈的抵抗。梅林抬头望着哈利，一只手抓住对方的衣摆。但哈利一言不发，于是他什么都没说。哈利就这样把他扔在车里，从外面上了锁，径直离开。

哈利足足离开了六个小时，格林威治时间十点之后才回来。

梅林那会已经睡着了，把自己缩成一团，像个被父母遗忘在车里窒息而死的幼童。哈利从车里把他高大的侏儒恋人抱出来，一路小心地捧回家，重新放回床头属于他的位置。

“你知道......”哈利这句话也只说了一半，梅林回答他。

“我知道。”

哈利掀开那两片衬衫下摆和空荡荡的裙子，重新替他把金属义肢装了回去。

军需官真正成为了加拉哈德的私人电脑，即便拥有一双腿他依旧无法离开，无法直立，弯曲着两条昂贵的机械假肢坐在轮椅上弃置不用，专心在家里等他回来。那个稳定又温柔的嗓音隔着电脑和通讯器，没有来源，没有终点，化成一道无人知晓的神圣电子讯息。

哈利愿意做些好事取悦那个声音。

*

“真不敢相信你认识梅林的第二天就要求他唱芭芭拉.史翠珊的歌。”艾格西差点又打翻了酒杯，赶紧挺直脊背恢复绅士的坐姿。

“我只想测试一下他这台电脑配置是否健全，更何况我们那会不算认识。”

“那他唱了吗？”

“当然没有，第二天我们遭到空袭的时候，他给我唱了一遍needle of death。”哈利模糊地哼了一句“你年轻又糟透了的生命，你离死亡如此之近”。

“说起来哈利你真是个骗子，还说你没有朋友，一回头就把梅林带回家了。亚瑟在上，那可是梅林啊，我以为他不知道谈恋爱是什么意思!”

艾格西总是过分好奇，又话太多，好在他年轻，所以不显得粗俗，反而算是一种可爱。哈利注意到桌子上趴着一只水闪蝶，不知道是幻觉还是真实的存在，它的躯干臃肿，一边翅膀被捏碎了，粉末撒在大理石桌面上。那些纹路在桌面上闪着银光，像机械和电流组成的人造双翼。

“我们不谈恋爱，他是上帝的完美造物。”哈利想了想，又纠正道，“我的完美造物。”


End file.
